


Desk

by MidKnight2501



Category: Blood Ties
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidKnight2501/pseuds/MidKnight2501
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: It seems we've found ourselves an erogenous area, Vicki<br/>Kink: Neck fetishization</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desk

It’s not a surprise when he opens the door and they’re on the desk. He could hear them, their groans and harsh breaths, as soon as he stepped off the elevator and had grinned to himself.

His little humans. Aww.

Mike glances back at him, looking furious and embarrassed. Vicki looks amused. And a little embarrassed, but once she sees it’s him she grins.

Henry pushes the door shut and leans against it. Mike just keeps glaring at him, though that glare reaches an all new level of heat when Henry loudly clicks the lock into place.

“Get out!” Mike growls at him. Though it’s not like he’s moved off of Vicki. Henry takes a long moment to study them.

The gold tan of Mike’s forearms where his sleeves are rolled up. The caramel of Vicki’s hand on Mike’s nape, her bright, bright smile, the glitter of her eyes and the passion flush in her cheeks. Her jeans are lying in a pile on the floor, her bare legs canted around Mike’s still clothed thighs. She’s painted her toenails blood red, and that just makes Henry want to suck on them.

Henry arches an eyebrow at Mike and keeps smiling. Even clothed Mike is pretty. Handsome. He looks like a knight, powerful and brave. Last week, spread naked across Henry’s bed in the afterglow, he looked like a fallen angel.

“Come on Mike.” Vicki cajoles, carding her fingers through his hair, making the detective look back to her and her come hither smile.

“Not with him watching.” Mike hisses.

“Then don’t watch.” Vicki suggests, looking at Henry, surprising him a little. He’s had them both, apart. He was surprised at getting Mike in his bed, modern times being what they were. Having them both together… If he’d contemplated it, he’d thought there’d be alcohol involved and perhaps a do or die ritual to save the world.

“Hey-“ Mike starts to protest, pulling away from Vicki, but she’s always been quick. Fast mind, fast body and she locks her calves above the back of his knees. Mike all but growls at her, hands pressed next to her shoulders on the table, but Vicki uses her knees to pull him closer and then groans, throwing her head back over the edge of the desk.

Whatever protest Mike has, dies.

At least until Henry’s coat hits the couch, and he looks back again, furious and a little hotter under the collar than he was.

“We are not-“ He hisses, and swallows hard when Vicki makes him thrust again.

“We aren’t?” Henry asks, innocently, slipping the buttons on his shirt, kicking his shoes off slowly. Mike is watching, and so is Vicki, though she looks drunk on the sex. On the both of them, and he winks at her.

“Damnit, Fitzroy.” Mike says, tone hard, but pleading a little. He’d said the same thing in bed, but in a far different tone.

“Come on Mike,” Vicki purrs up at him, distracting him again while Henry shucks his shirt. His pants hit the floor next, while he watches them kiss. “I bet you’ll like it.” She promises him. Mike makes a choking noise.

Ah, so he hadn’t told her. Henry just barely keeps from chuckling and steps over to the desk, fencing Mike in from the other side. Mike seems to know he’s trapped and goes stiff as a board between them, even as Henry’s hands inch between Vicki and Mike’s chests, thumbing the buttons undone one at a time. Once there’s room he pushes the collar aside and sucks a kiss there. Mike groans, sounding like he’s in pain.

“This is worth doing well.” Henry tells him, and pulls the shirt wide. He feels Vicki’s hands slip past his, to caress Mike’s chest, and once he’s pulled it far enough wide that it’s trapping Mike around the upper arms he reaches in, pressing his hand over her’s, feeling Mike groan through both of their palms. “Don’t you think, Detective?”

Mike’s head falls forward, and Vicki kisses his brow while Henry licks the length of Mike’s hairline, tasting the salt of sweat and the tang of lust. He might be fighting them, but he wants this badly.

Henry’s hands skim downward, find where his pants and boxers and hitched low, clinging to the top of his thighs and push them down, til they hit the floor. Mike doesn’t have to be told to step out of them, and Vicki presses her palms to Mike’s cheeks, kissing him within an inch of his life as Henry lifts one of Mike’s hands at a time from the table, pulling the shirt off until Mike is undressed too. Once he’s naked and the kiss is over with, Vicki grins up at Henry and sort of writhes her tank top and bra up over her head.

He tsks at her, grinning. “Naked? In your office? For shame Victoria Nelson.” He scolds.

“Don’t you want to be bad?” She taunts back, looping her hands back around Mike’s neck, dragging him down to her breasts, which he worships single-mindedly. Vicki’s moans could wake the dead, and he knocks on wood before going back to his pants and finding a packet of lube. When he returns to them Mike is thrusting in a lazy rhythm, still sucking bruises onto Vicki, bent over her accommodatingly. Henry runs his hands down Mike’s back, feeling the muscles moving, reaches his flanks and tugs just a little, until Mike widens his stance.

“I do.” He admits, and rips open the lube. He slicks his fingers with it, circles Mike’s entrance and feels him shudder. Vicki is whispering to him, telling him it’s ok, that Henry will be gentle, and it makes it harder and harder not to start laughing. Mike wasn’t a virgin when he came to Henry’s bed and he sure as hell isn’t now, but if Mike wants to keep up the pretence… “OK Mike?” He asks, keeping his tone as innocent as he can manage, before slipping a finger inside him. Mike shudders, and nods, before groaning.

“F-fine.” He replied, and Vicki tells him how good he’s doing.

Henry goes for the second finger, twists them back and forth a few times before going straight for Mike’s prostate and making him growl, thrusting back and forth between the two of them like he can’t make up his mind which feels better. Henry ruthlessly presses down, curling his fingers, and Mike swears at him. Vicki giggles and keeps petting his hair and shoulders.

He slicks himself and slides into Mike, gives him a moment to acclimate and studies Vicki’s flushed, passion filled face.

“Hi.”

Henry grins. “Hello.” He reaches down and cups her cheek, and she presses a kiss into his palm. Henry leaned down, just a little more, kissed the knob of Mike’s spine, then to the side, where the scar of his bite could still be felt. Mike shuddered, fingers going tight on Vicki’s shoulders.

“Fitzroy.” Mike sounded broken. “Please.”

One of Vicki’s feet caressed up the side of Henry’s leg and he pulled back, thrust in, studied the muscles of Mike’s back, and realized the man was trembling. Next thrust he cupped his hands around Mike’s hips, guiding him into the rhythm, and this time Vicki moaned. Her foot brushed against him again and he smiled, watched her nails trace lined across Mike’s back. Mike pushed himself up slowly, so he was crouched over her, rather than crushing her- he kissed her and broke the kiss on a groan when Henry’s fingers found his right nipple and twisted.

“Please-“ Mike groaned again, and Henry leaned in, tonguing the sweat along the right side of his throat- Mike tipped his head to the side, and there was his bite scar. He fit his lips over it, licking, sucking, but not biting, and Mike’s low groans filled the room. Henry grinned down at Vicki.

“It seems we've found ourselves an erogenous area, Vicki.” Henry pointed out, reaching around for her hand, bringing one up to pet the scar, licking over her fingers, watching as a new flush came to her face.

“Mmm.” Vicki agreed. “Mike, kiss Henry. I want to see.”

Henry chuckled and tipped his head around Mike’s other shoulder, away from the bite, nuzzled Mike’s cheek.

“N-noooo.” Mike groaned, and Henry reached around Mike’s chest, pressing his palm over the mortal’s heart, pulling him back against Henry and changing the angle, watching Mike shudder uncontrollably. Vicki cupped Mike’s jaw and turned him towards Henry, and then their lips met and Mike wasn’t the least bit unwilling in the kiss, the way he was pretending to be in everything else.

“Oh god.” Vicki hissed, somewhere in the background.

Henry smirked against Mike’s lips, felt Mike bite at his bottom lip and suck it back into his mouth, and reached to find one of Mike’s hands, tangling their fingers and guiding them down Vicki’s body, between her breasts, across her flat stomach, once around her bellybutton, then down to where the two of them were joined. Tracing the slickness he waited until Vicki was shuddering then pressed their fingers to her center. Vicki heaved up around Mike, almost howling, and Mike struggled free of the kiss, thrusts kicking up as he rode out her orgasm.

She screamed when she came, hands slapping out to grab hold of them while she shuddered and groaned, head lolling against the desk.

“She’s beautiful, isn’t she?” Henry asked, and pressed his mouth back to the bite. Mike shuddered, making Vicki hiss all over again. “Do you want it?”

“Want what?” Vicki asked, sounding drunk.

“Come on, Mike.” Henry thrust hard, listening to the hitch in Mike’s pulse. “Let me.”

“God.” Mike groaned, which wasn’t a yes or no. Henry bit down, blunt teeth, and Mike made a keening noise, almost there. “Oh shit, please. Please!”

Henry obliged him, fangs piercing flesh, tasted blood full of endorphins. Mike snarled something, coming hard, and Henry pinned him to the table, thrusts going off rhythm, shuddering out his own orgasm into the heaving body beneath his. He swallowed twice, thrust again, feeling like lightening was dancing down his spine, and began licking the wound closed.

Someone’s hand carded through his hair, finally grasping a handful of curls and pulling him away and down into a kiss. When the orgasm faded just enough to realizing he was kissing a mortal with a mouthful of blood he pulled back to see Vicki’s lips painted red.

Mike turned his head, panting hard, cheek resting on her chest and studied Vicki’s face. He laughed once, and they all felt it and shuddered. “All I need.” He groaned. “Two vampires.”

Henry snorted. “I don’t think you’d survive.”

“But what a way to go.” Mike replied.


End file.
